Moscow 2016
The Moscow 2016 meeting, otherwise known as the DTM Moskau 2016 meeting, was the sixth round of the 2016 DTM Championship, staged at the Moscow Raceway on the 20th-21st August 2016.'DTM CALENDAR FOR THE 2016 SEASON CONFIRMED', dtm.com, (ITR e.V., 30/11/2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/news/dtm-calendar-2016-season-confirmed-2015-11-30.html, (Accessed 30/11/2015) The Moscow meeting was the third of four rounds of the season to be held outside of Germany, with wins taken by two title pretenders. Background The big news to break since the round in Zandvoort was that Esteban Ocon had been signed up to the Manor Racing effort in Formula One.'Ocon replaces Haryanto at Manor', formula1.com, (Formula One Administration, 10/08/2016), http://www.formula1.com/en/latest/headlines/2016/8/ocon-replaces-haryanto-at-manor.html, (Accessed 10/08/2016) That left a vacant seat at ART Grand Prix, although Mercedes were quick to confirm that reserve driver, and reigning FIA European Formula Three Champion Felix Rosenqvist would be stepping in for the rest of the season.'OCON SWITCHES TO F1 – ROSENQVIST TO REPLACE HIM ON THE DTM GRID AT MOSCOW', dtm.com, (ITR e.V., 10/08/2016), http://www.dtm.com/en/news/ocon-switches-f1-rosenqvist-replace-him-dtm-grid-moscow-2016-08-10.html, (Accessed 20/08/2016) The Swede would take the number #88 as his race number for the season, while also confirming a testing role in the Formula E Championship with Mahindra Racing team. Marco Wittmann retained the lead of the DTM Championship after his two top four finishes in the Netherlands, as Jamie Green leapt into second, seven points back after his victory in race two. Edoardo Mortara had slipped to third ahead of the first Mercedes backed driver in the form of Robert Wickens, who was just five away from the Italian after winning race one. At the foot of the table, meanwhile, there had been some shuffling as Daniel Juncadella and Esteban Ocon registered their first points of the season, meaning everyone bar Zandvoort stand in had scored in 2016. After a strong weekend for their lead driver, it would be BMW and BMW Team RMG who headed to Moscow with the lead in the Teams' and Brands' Championships, having continued to pick up points in both races. Abt Sportsline had slipped to second, losing out by seven points, while BMW Team RBM were in third ahead of Team Rosberg. Audi were still in second having picked up one win during the weekend, while Mercedes made some ground, despite the fact that their best team were found down in seventh. Entries Below is the entry list for the : Qualifying (Race One) Post Qualifying (One) The results of the qualifying session for the first race are displayed below: Race One Report Result The full result from race one is displayed below: Qualifying (Race Two) Post-Qualifying (Two) The results of qualifying for race two are shown below. Race Two Report Results The second race final result is displayed below: Milestones *Debut for Felix Rosenqvist. Standings Marco Wittmann retained the lead of the DTM Championship with his victory in race two, while Robert Wickens was up in second having won race one. Leading the charge in third was Jamie Green, four points ahead of Edoardo Mortara in fourth, the last of those to have broken the 100 point barrier. Paul di Resta was in fifth, the first of those yet to hit triple figures, while a maiden point score for Felix Rosenqvist meant every regular driver in the series had scored in 2016. Like their lead driver, both BMW and BMW Team RMG were still in command of their respective Championships, having grown both of their advantages in Moscow. Abt Sportsline held second as manufacturer Audi slipped to third behind Mercedes in the Brands Championship. Yet, despite their rise in the manufacturer bout, the best team based in Stuttgart would be their lead effort Team HWA I in fourth. Only point scoring drivers and teams are shown. References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Moscow Category:2016 Races